


Boyband no Sedai

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyband, Crack, Harem, Kurokosexual, M/M, Reverse Harem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseki no Sedai sebagai boyband dan Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai orang gaje lewat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seriusan?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Author yang minta ditimpuk, fanfic crack penuh kealayan dengan prolog lebay, PLOT KLISE, humor kelas formal yang garing, alternate universe, dan lirik lagu berbahasa Indonesia campur Inggris gak jelas sok romantis yang bikinnya ngaco dan gak ada musik maupun nada, jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri.
> 
> How to read (halah): Baris yang di-italic dan center adalah lirik lagu. Dan yang di dalam (blanket) adalah lirik untuk backing vocal.
> 
> Pairing: Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, ini BL. (Tapi chapter ini belum ada BL-BLan, jadi, maaf)

Kiseki no Sedai.

Adalah sebuah grup boyband dari Teikou Entertainment yang belakangan ini melejit namanya di dunia industri musik Jepang dan bahkan sampai keluar negeri. Semenjak kemunculan mereka, boyband yang ada di Korea sana kalah pamor dan banyak perusahaan rekaman dan agensi di Korea yang gulung tikar. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, yakni tiga tahun, boyband yang kelima anggotanya—Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Akashi Seijuurou—masih merupakan murid-murid SMA ini sudah dicap sebagai "the next legend". Gelar tersebut bukanlah gelar yang main-main, mereka mendapatkan gelar itu karena suara merdu mereka yang cocok untuk segala jenis lagu, kepiawaian mereka dalam membawakan lagu, tarian mereka yang sangat kompak dan rapi, dan tidak lupa dengan wajah mereka yang sangat rupawan hingga membuat semua orang—baik wanita atau pria, tua ataupun muda—terpesona dan terjatuh karena cinta.

Dan kini, di atas sebuah panggung yang megah yang berada di hadapan ribuan orang yang meneriakkan nama mereka secara histeris dengan teriakan yang dapat membelah telinga. Terlihat lampu dengan lima warna—kuning, biru, hijau, ungu, dan merah—yang menyorot panggung itu dengan cahaya yang agak remang-remang, menggambarkan suasana yang tercipta dari single terbaru mereka, "TOO DIM".

Setelah beberapa menit lampu remang-remang itu menghiasi panggung, akhirnya sebuah cahaya terang muncul, memperlihatkan lima orang di atasnya—mereka membelakangi penonton—mengenakan kostum serba putih namun sedikit lusuh—sekali lagi, untuk menggambarkan single terbaru mereka, "TOO DIM"—dan membuat semua orang di sana semakin histeris dan meneriakkan hal-hal tidak wajar seperti: "KISE-NYAAAANN! I LOVE YOU! NIKAHI KAMI SEMUA!" "OH MY GOD, DAI-KYUUUUNN! KAMI INGIN MENYENTUH DADA SEKSIMU!" "SHIN-CHAN! SHIN-CHAN! TOLONG LEMPARKAN KACAMATAMU PADA KAMI!" "MURA-PPI! AKU HAMIL ANAKMU!" "AKASHI-TAN! TOLONG HAMILI KAMI!" dan sejenisnya.

"Everybody," leader dari boyband itu—Akashi Seijuurou—memulai tanpa menghiraukan teriakan histeris fans-fansnya, kelimanya masih membelakangi penonton. Teriakan membahana dan banyak fangirl yang pingsan hanya dengan mendengar suara seksinya. "We are..."

"Kiseki no Sedai!" Mereka berlima membalikkan badan secara bersamaan, membuat teriakan fans semakin liar, apalagi setelah tahu bahwa mereka berlima ternyata mengenakan kemeja dengan belahan dada yang memperlihatkan dada seksi mereka—Aomine malah membuka semua kancing kemejanya, kulit kecoklatan seksinya membuat fans menelan ludah.

Kemudian, Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Let's begin this grand concert with our newest single..."

Dan mereka berlima pun berteriak, "TOO DIM!"

Dan musik mulai mengalun.

"KYAAAAA! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Akashi berjalan ke depan panggung dengan tangan yang diarahkan ke penonton, seakan-akan mencoba meraih mereka. Kemudian dia menyanyikan bait-bait pertama dengan suara merdunya dengan keempat anggota lain yang menjadi back dancer-nya.

_Hey, kau..._

"KYAAAAA!"

_Biarkanlah aku menjadi cahayamu_

_Cahaya untuk hatimu yang suci dan rapuh_

_Biarkanlah aku menerangimu_

_Dengan sinar cintaku_

Hati fangirl berdetak tak karuan dan mereka blushing hanya dengan mendengar lirik pembuka lagu "TOO DIM" itu. Kemudian Akashi mundur ke belakang dan ikut menari dengan yang lain, sementara itu Midorima dan Murasakibara maju dan kedua pemuda yang memiliki postur paling tinggi dari kelima anggotanya itu pun bernyanyi bersamaan.

_Biarkanlah aku menghangatkan dirimu_

_Menghangatkan hati kecilmu yang bersedih_

_Izinkan aku memelukmu, menciummu_

_Selamanya, selamanya_

Mereka berdua mundur dan kini giliran Kise dan Aomine yang maju, mereka adalah dua pemuda yang paling populer dan selalu bertarung posisi di  _popularity_   _contest_  yang diadakan oleh Teikou Entertainment—bukan berarti ketiga pemuda yang lain tidak populer. Mereka berdua pun mulai menyanyikan bait mereka, dengan ketiga anggota lain sebagai backing vocal.

_Meskipun seperti yang pernah engkau katakan (Baby~)_

_Aku tahu bahwa cahayaku terlalu redup (Oh, redup...)_

_Tetapi izinkanlah (Izinkan~), meskipun redup (meski redup~)_

_Ku kan selalu menjagamu~ (Oooh~)_

Dan kini mereka membentuk posisi berjajar dan menyanyikan lirik selanjutnya secara bersama. Sangat riuh suara fans mereka, tetapi keriuhan tersebut tidak membuat Kiseki no Sedai kehilangan konsentrasi dalam bernyanyi.

_Meskipun you say,_

_"Your light is too dim..." (Your light is too dim~)_

_"Your light is too dim..." (Your light is too dim~)_

_Aku akan tetap memeluk tubuhmu..._

_Aku akan tetap mencium bibirmu..._

_Oh, God, why... (Oh, God, why?) baby?_

_My light is too dim~ (My light is too dim~)_

_My light is too dim~ (My light is too dim~)_

_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu..._

_Aku akan tetap menjadi cahaya bagimu..._

_Meski cahayaku terlalu redup~_

Meskipun banyak fans yang mulai berguguran, tetapi Kiseki no Sedai masih melanjutkan lagu mereka tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun, lagu itu mereka bawakan dengan sangat perfect.

* * *

** MEANWHILE... **

"KYAAAA! DAI-CHAN! DAI-CHAN! MUKKUN! KI-CHAN! MIDORIN! AKASHI!"

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang ditarik paksa oleh sahabatnya, Momoi Satsuki, untuk hadir ke konser Kiseki no Sedai pun hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi datar melihat konser yang sedang berlangsung itu, dia kini malah sibuk menyedot segelas vanilla milkshake yang ada di tangannya.

"Tetsu-kun! Keren banget, kan mereka?" tanya Momoi pada Kuroko.

Sebagai jawabannya, Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"TOO DIM! TOO DIM!" teriak Momoi ke arah panggung yang jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Ya, mereka mendapatkan tiket tribun, sehingga tempat berdiri mereka—ya, berdiri—membuat mereka tidak dapat melihat kelima pemuda di atas panggung itu dengan jelas, sudah begitu, mereka berdua pendek dan banyak orang di depan mereka yang mengangkat tangan, sehingga susah sekali melihat apa yang terjadi di atas panggung. Selain itu, di area tribun ini terlalu banyak penonton berdesakan, sampai-sampai Momoi sendiri sempat terpisah dengan Kuroko beberapa kali. Dan karena presensi Kuroko yang lemah, Momoi menjadi panik, tetapi untungnya mereka bisa segera bertemu—dan Momoi menggenggam tangannya agar dia tidak menghilang lagi.

Kuroko heran, kenapa Momoi datang ke konser ini. Dan Momoi bilang, Aomine Daiki adalah teman masa kecilnya, apa tidak terlalu pelit kalau tidak memberi tiket VVIP secara gratis?

"Mereka keren kalau berada di atas panggung, kalau di sekolah mereka terlihat seratus delapan puluh derajat beda," kata Momoi. Memang benar, mereka adalah teman sekolah seangkatan Kiseki no Sedai di SMA Teikou—kebetulan sekali namanya sama dengan agensi Kiseki no Sedai. Kiseki no Sedai yang biasanya adalah pemuda-pemuda tidak jelas yang kebanyakan nganggur di sekolah menjadi sangat keren di atas panggung.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka di sekolah, berbeda dengan Momoi-san yang juga populer dan kenal dengan mereka berlima," kata Kuroko, setelah mengingat-ingat bahwa Momoi sendiri pernah menjadi seorang model waktu SMP, seperti Kise Ryouta.

Momoi tersenyum padanya. "Itu kan karena Tetsu-kun jarang bergaul! Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Nanti di sekolah akan kukenalkan dengan mereka!" ucapnya dengan senang dan memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia kembali meminum vanilla milkshake-nya dan melihat ke arah panggung, sepertinya lagunya sudah selesai. Terlihat Akashi yang berada di tengah menyanyikan bait terakhir dan keempat anggota lainnya di sekelilingnya, membelakanginya.

_Oh, biarkanlah aku menjadi..._

_Cahayamu..._

Kata yang terakhir itu dinyanyikan bersama sambil menunjuk semua penonton. Para fans yang tadinya sedikit tenang karena terbawa suasana dan terpukau oleh penampilan mereka pun langsung kembali berteriak histeris, termasuk Momoi.

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Seriusan?

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Mimisan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit, kau mimisan!" "Lihat itu apa yang mengalir turun dari hidungmu, Aominecchi!" "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di bawah sana? Kenapa hidung kalian mimisan?" "MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI, KAU JUGA MIMISAN, IDIOT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homo. Crack alternate universe. Boyband alay, fans lebay, dan author yang minta ditimpuk. Bahasa agak baku. Dan inconsistent usage of gue-elo, aku-kamu, aku-kau, saya-Anda... karena bergantung pada personality sang tokoh dan pada siapa mereka berbicara.
> 
> Pairing: Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko Tetsuya. Di chapter ini ada sedikit Takao x Kuroko, bagi yang ndak suka ndak apa-apa kok. u.u

"KYAAAA! KYAAA!"

SMA Teikou berguncang hebat beberapa detik setelah empat orang murid mendapati tiga buah mobil sedan warna hitam mengkilat yang berbeda merek—BMW, Mercedes, dan Audi—dan kemudian mereka berempat berteriak-teriak, teriakan mereka didengar murid yang lain, murid lain ikut berteriak, kemudian hampir satu sekolah berteriak. Ya, siapa lagi pemilik mobil-mobil itu kalau bukan anggota-anggota boyband yang bersekolah di SMA tersebut,  **Kiseki no Sedai**.

Kesatuan KISEKI FANS berkumpul dan membentuk masing-masing kubu untuk setiap personil boyband tersebut. Ya, Kiseki no Sedai memiliki fans club induk bernama KISEKI FANS—tadinya mau diberi nama  **Kiseki no WAGs**  alias  **Kiseki no Wifes and Girlfriends** , bukan, ini bukan copycat asosiasi istri dan pacar pemain sepak bola. Tapi, demi memikirkan status fans pria , maka dipilihkan nama pasaran, KISEKI FANS. Sementara di dalam fan club tersebut ada lima cabang yang mewakili masing-masing personil. Dan tentu saja anggota fan club mereka bukan hanya di Teikou.

Pintu mobil BMW terbuka, dan kemudian dua orang pemuda berambut pirang dan hijau keluar dari dalamnya. Pemuda berambut pirang, Kise Ryouta, yang juga merupakan seorang model, mengibaskan rambutnya secara dramatis—terlihat sparkle-sparkle di sekelilingnya—dan membuat anggota KISE FANS bertumbangan. Kemudian, si pemuda berambut hijau, Midorima Shintarou, yang terkenal dengan kemahirannya bermain piano, keluar dengan memegang sebuah kamera DSLR dan membenahi kacamatanya—semua anggota MIDORIMA FANS berteriak histeris dan mulai mengaku-ngaku bahwa mereka dihamili Midorima, tidak peduli mereka pria atau wanita.

"KISE! KISE! RYOU-NYAN! TOO COOL~"

"SHIN-CHAN! SHIN-CHAN! AKU HAMIL ANAKMU!"

"Lucky item Cancer hari ini adalah kamera DSLR nanodayo," kata Midorima pada Kise tanpa memedulikan teriakan fansnya.

"Terus?" ucap Kise.

Midorima men-death glare-nya. Kise langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Zodiak yang paling sial hari ini adalah Aquarius," kata Midorima tanpa ditanya. Kemudian Midorima berbicara sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. "Dan juga Scorpio nanodayo."

Kise tidak menanggapi apa-apa, kini dia sibuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah gerbang.

Kemudian, pintu mobil Mercedes terbuka, menampakkan dua pemuda lain yang berambut ungu dan biru tua. Dan tentu saja, para anggota AOMINE FANS mimisan, darah bercucuran deras dari hidung mereka dan membentuk kolam darah akibat melihat dua kancing teratas seragam si pemuda berambut biru tua, Aomine Daiki, member Kiseki no Sedai yang paling sporty, terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebagian dadanya yang seksi. Sementara itu, Murasakibara Atsushi, pemuda yang berambut ungu dan terkenal dengan acara memasaknya, sedang sibuk menangkapi dan memakan snack-snack yang dilemparkan oleh para anggota MURASAKIBARA FANS ke arahnya.

"OH MY GOD, AOMINE-KUN! TOLONG TANDA TANGANI DADA E-CUP KAMI!"

"MURA-CHIN! TERIMA KUE BUATAN KAMI! KAMI MEMBUATNYA DENGAN CAMPURAN DARAH DAN AIR MATA CINTA KAMI!"

"Tch. Berisik," gerutu Aomine sambil mengorek kupingnya, berpura-pura tidak peduli, padahal matanya sedikit melirik ke arah fans-fans wanitanya yang membuka sedikit belahan dada seragam mereka untuknya—untuk ditandatangani. Fans wanita itu rela mengoprasi dada mereka dan menyuntikkan silikon agar dada mereka besar sesuai dengan tipe wanita idaman Aomine yang tertera di interview majalah.

"Hm, kue ini enak juga," kata Murasakibara sambil memakan kue yang baru saja diberikan oleh ketua MURASAKIBARA FANS.

Hidung Aomine kembang-kempis jijik mendengarnya. Bukannya baru saja mereka bilang kalau kue itu ada campuran darah dan air mata anggota fans club?

"Jijik banget sih," ucap Aomine.

"Mine-chin mau nyoba?" Murasakibara menyodorkan kue itu. Jelas saja Aomine mual.

"Tahu gak? Di kue itu ada darahnya! Kau tidak dengar kata mereka tadi? Selain itu, aku yakin darahnya adalah darah menstruasi," ujar Aomine ngibul.

Mendengar itu, Murasakibara terdiam, tapi dia masih menggigiti kue itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Kemudian, yang terakhir, pintu mobil Audi terbuka dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang terakhir pun muncul, yakni sang leader yang berambut merah dan memiliki iris mata heterochrome—merah dan kuning. Pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu tersenyum ke arah fans-nya, membuatAKASHI FANS berteriak histeris dan berlari menghampirinya, tetapi dihadang oleh sekuriti sekolah dan bodyguard Kiseki no Sedai. Jujur saja, sebenarnya senyum Akashi mengerikan, apalagi dengan mata anehnya yang melotot itu.

"AKASHI-SAMA! I LOVE YOU! JADIKANLAH KAMI BUDAK CINTAMU! KYAAA!"

Sekali lagi, Akashi hanya tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah empat anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Kemudian mereka berlima melihat ke arah kerumunan yang ada di gerbang sekolah mereka. Mereka membawa spanduk, poster dari cover single **"TOO DIM"** , memfoto mereka, dan melakukan hal gila—hal ini juga berlaku pada para guru.

Akashi melambaikan tangan. Kemudian dia kembali melihat teman-temannya.

"Ayo kita masuk," katanya.

Anggota yang lain pun mengangguk dan mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki ke arah gerbang sekolah—dengan Akashi di tengah, dan member lain berjajar di belakangnya. Langkah kaki mereka sangat klop seakan-akan mereka telah menjalani latihan berjalan bersama. Mendadak efek sparkle ala Edward Cullen di belakang mereka muncul. Tetapi tiba-tiba—

BUAGH! BRUK!

Terdengar suara tabrakan dari arah belakang mereka. Mereka berlima pun langsung menoleh dan melihat kejadian tidak terduga... sebuah sepeda butut berkarat menabrak salah satu mobil mereka, yakni mobil Mercedes Benz yang tadi ditunggangi oleh Murasakibara dan Aomine. Si pelaku penabrakan tersungkur di jalan dan kini dia mulai berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja membentur aspal.

Aomine melotot, dia menghampirinya dan melihat mobilnya. Mobil hitam yang mengkilat itu kini belepotan cairan berwarna putih yang agak kental. Dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hm... bau vanilla," kata Murasakibara sambil mendekatinya.

Kemudian Aomine melihat ke arah dua orang—eh? Dua orang? Bukannya tadi cuma satu?—yang kini berdiri dan mencoba mengangkat sepeda mereka.

"Takao-kun, sepedamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, pemuda berambut baby blue membantu pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggilnya 'Takao-kun' untuk mendirikan sepedanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko," ucap pemuda bernama Takao itu sambil mengelus jidatnya sendiri. "Anyway, harusnya kamu tanya keadaanku, bukan keadaan sepedaku! Huaaa..." dia memukul-mukul dada Kuroko dengan manja.

"Maaf," kata pemuda yang satunya, yang dipanggil Kuroko, sambil mempukpuk kepala Takao.

Aomine yang melihat itu pun merasakan kedutan di ujung matanya.

"Hey, kalian! Daripada pacaran sendiri, bagaimana kalau kalian minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab atas ini?" tanya Aomine sambil menunjuk Mercedes-nya.

"Ah, maaf," kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk. Kemudian dia memperhatikan mobil Mercedes yang baru saja ditabrak oleh Takao. Tadi, setelah membeli milkshake, dia bertemu Takao saat di jalan menuju sekolah. Takao pun menawarkan untuk memboncengnya dan ngebut mengayuh sepedanya. Hal tersebut membuat mereka menabrak mobil Aomine dan menyebabkan milkshake yang tadi diminumnya saat dibonceng oleh Takao terlempar dan mengenai mobil itu. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang lecet..."

Aomine tertawa, kemudian dia berkata, "Memang tidak ada yang lecet. Tapi lihat ini, apa ini?" Dia menunjuk cairan berwarna putih—yang mirip ekskresi burung unta—yang melumuri mobilnya dan memasang tampang jijik.

"Ada apa, Aominecchi? Mobilmu kenapa su?" Kise berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah cemas.

"Itu milkshake saya," Kuroko membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat sekali lagi.

Aomine memandangnya. Sudah badan kecil, pendek, membungkuk pula. Membuat dia terlihat semakin cut—lupakan.

"Pasti vanilla, ya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Iya."

Karena tidak ada yang memedulikannya, Kise pun langsung berguling dan menangis di dekat mobil itu.

"Oh, jadi kalian..." Midorima datang dan menatap Takao dan Kuroko dengan tatapan sinis, membuat Takao ingin melemparnya dengan sepatu Nike KW miliknya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian bersihkan mobil ini?" tanyanya, lebih terdengar seperti memerintah, dan mendadak terlihat kilatan cahaya dari kacamatanya.

Akashi pun kini berada di tengah mereka—dia sangat senang berada di tengah—dan menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum. "Mobil itu  **SAJA** , Shintarou? Bagaimana kalau mereka mencuci  **SEMUA**  mobil kita?"

Takao melotot. "Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa? Yang kotor kan CUMA mobil ini?"

"Tidak ada yang menolak perintahku, oke?" katanya. Para fans yang ada di gerbang meneriakkan ungkapan setuju mereka pada ucapan Akashi sambil membawa spanduk baru bertuliskan **"HANCURKAN SI BABU DAN SI CEBOL!"**.

"GUA BUKAN BABU!" teriak Takao emosi.

"Baik, kami akan membersihkannya setelah pulang sekolah," kata Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kuroko?" Takao memekik dan melihat temannya itu. "Kamu jangan mau—"

"Pulang sekolah?" Akashi tertawa sinis. "Bagaimana kalau  **SEKARANG**  saja?"

"Tapi kami kan harus masuk ke kelas..." kata Kuroko.

"Sekarang."

"Nego. Istirahat, bagaimana?"

"Sekarang."

"Jam pelajaran kedua..."

"Sekarang."

"..."

"Oke, deal."

Dan Akashi menyalami tangan Kuroko dengan paksa.

Akashi tersenyum lagi dan membalikkan badannya menuju gerbang, diikuti Murasakibara. Aomine tertawa mengejek sebelum mengikuti Akashi. Midorima memandang jijik ke arah Takao, membuat Takao menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya dengan kesal, ingin rasanya Midorima melemparkan kameranya. Dan Kise hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada Kuroko. Mereka berlima masuk ke gerbang sekolah, disambut meriah fans mereka.

"Ih! Menyebalkan! Shin-chan cute sih, tapi... idih," Takao merinding. Waktu kelas 1, Midorima adalah teman sekelasnya, dan yang pertama memanggilnya Shin-chan adalah Takao sendiri—kemudian fan club Kiseki no Sedai menggunakan nickname itu untuknya. Mereka sempat dekat, Takao sering menjahili Midorima, namun mereka menjadi tidak begitu akrab begitu menginjak kelas dua, dimana Midorima selalu sibuk sendiri dengan anggota boyband Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Dan sepertinya, sekarang Midorima ingin balas dendam padanya karena dulu sering dijahili.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil mempukpuk pundak Takao. Kemudian dia mengingat kata-kata Momoi kemarin lusa.

* * *

Aomine sedang berjalan di koridor seusai menandatangai dada fansnya. Di telinganya terpasang earphone. Dia mendengarkan lagu "TOO DIM" dari iPhone-nya. Dia sangat ingin mendengarkan lagu One Direction, tapi dia terpaksa mendengarkan "TOO DIM" karena ternyata isi iPhone-nya sudah diganti lagu-lagu Kiseki no Sedai oleh Akashi, alasannya supaya dia semakin cinta pada grup mereka.

Di tengah perjalanannya yang tanpa arah, Aomine melihat Akashi yang kini sedang dimintai oleh para guru dan kepala sekolah untuk foto bersama, Murasakibara yang sedang mengobrol dengan para gadis yang membawakannya kue buatan, dia juga melihat Midorima yang bermain piano di ruang musik yang ada di lantai dua dan di depan ruangan itu digandrungi oleh fans-nya. Dan itulah hal-hal yang membuat jam pelajaran sengaja dimolorkan, seisi sekolah sibuk fangirling dan fanboying. Dan yang terakhir adalah, dia melihat Kise yang sedang terdiam termenung duduk di koridor, di belakang pohon dan tanaman-tanaman, sambil memandang lurus ke arah lapangan yang ada di belakang sekolah yang sepi tanpa dikelilingi fansnya yang biasanya liar. Dia mencopot earphone-nya dan menghampiri Kise.

"Oi, Kise, kau sedang ap—" pertanyaan Aomine diputus oleh Kise.

"Ssst—Aominecchi, jangan berisik!" kata Kise dengan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Aomine jelas mengernyit. Dia kemudian duduk di samping Kise dan melihat ke arah lapangan. Terlihat dua orang pemuda berambut hitam dan biru muda yang sedang mencuci mobilnya.

"Oh, mereka. Memangnya kenapa kau melihati mereka? Tidak ada kerjaan? Mana fans-fans-mu?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku menyelinap ke sini. Jangan berisik, nanti mereka datang," jawab Kise.

Dan Aomine melihat kembali ke arah lapangan, dimana bukannya mencuci mobilnya, dua pemuda yang ada di sana malah bermain air dan sabun. Hampir saja dia berdiri dan berjalan ke sana untuk memarahi mereka, tapi Kise menginterupsinya sebelum dia bergerak.

"Sepertinya hari ini mereka ada pelajaran PE," kata Kise.

Memang benar, mereka berdua, anak yang bernama Kuroko dan Takao itu, memakai celana pendek di atas lutut yang biasanya dikenakan untuk pelajaran di gym. Kuroko mengenakan kaus polos berwarna putih dan Takao malah mengenakan singlet. Lalu?

"Lalu?" Aomine menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Unyu banget kan, mereka? Terutama yang rambutnya biru muda itu," kata Kise.

"Nah, itu pendapatmu saja," komentar Aomine sambil kembali melihat kedua pemuda yang sedang cuci mobil itu.

Kise dan Aomine melihat Kuroko yang mengoleskan sabun ke pintu mobil, sementara Takao iseng secara diam-diam menyemprotkan air ke arah Kuroko, membuat pemuda berambut biru muda itu basah kuyup. Kemudian apa yang ada di balik kaus polos terlihat—meskipun sedikit remang-remang, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya. Pinggangnya yang kecil, kulitnya yang terlihat putih pucat tapi mulus, dan dadanya...

"..." Kise dan Aomine terdiam, menonton mereka dengan serius.

Meskipun tadinya sempat kaget, Kuroko masih tetap meratakan sabun ke mobil walaupun badannya sudah basah kuyup. Dia berjalan ke bagian depan mobil dan berusaha mengoleskan sabun ke kaca depan, tetapi tangannya tidak sampai. Dan akhirnya... dia menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas mobil secara hati-hati, kaki menekuk, membuat celana pendeknya sedikit tertarik, memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus.

"..." Kise dan Aomine menelan ludah, melotot melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Kemudian Takao, yang sedari tadi hanya bermain-main tanpa berusaha mencuci mobil tersebut dengan benar, mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam kaleng sabun dan menghampiri Kuroko, memeluknya dari belakang dan mengoleskan sabun di tangannya ke dada dan perut Kuroko.

"Takao-kun!" pekik Kuroko.

"Mumpung basah-basahan, ayo mandi sekalian~" ujar Takao menggoda di telinga Kuroko.

"Ini bukan sabun untuk manusia!" Kuroko meronta.

"..." Kise dan Aomine masih terdiam, sekarang mata mereka tidak bisa berkedip.

Mereka melihat si pemuda bernama Takao itu tertawa sebelum tangannya turun ke paha Kuroko dan masih mengoleskan sabun itu, secara perlahan dan sesekali dia remas. Dan tangan yang lain masuk ke dalam kaus Kuroko.

"Ahn~" desah Kuroko.

**CROT!**

Aomine yang kaget sontak menoleh ke asal suara, yakni Kise, dan melihat...

"Holy shit, kau mimisan!" teriaknya.

"Lihat itu apa yang mengalir turun dari hidungmu, Aominecchi!" Kise meneriakinya balik.

**Tes... tes...**

Di antara mereka, terlihat tetesan-tetesan cairan berwarna merah yang menetes dari atas. Mereka berdua melotot heran. Kemudian mereka mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat apa penyebab tetesan cairan merah itu... dan melihat Midorima di sana, melongok dari balik jendela ruang musik, yang kini melotot melihat Kise dan Aomine di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di bawah sana? Kenapa hidung kalian mimisan?" teriak Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI, KAU JUGA MIMISAN, IDIOT!" teriak Kise dan Aomine secara bersamaan.

* * *

**The end.**


	3. Merasakan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dengar, Tetsuya. Setelah ini, kau tidak bisa lepas dari kami. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana 'isi' Kiseki no Sedai yang sebenarnya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homo. Crack. Alternate universe. Di chapter ini ada lirik lagu ngaco lagi. Dan, tidak, ini bukan fanfic MPREG.
> 
> Pairing: Kiseki no Sedai x Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan, beware, di chapter ini masih ada Takao x Kuroko. u.u

_Lucky item-ku~ (Oh~ oh~ oooh~)_

_Lucky item-ku~ (Oh~ oh~ oooh~)_

_Buat ku terbang penuh keberuntungan~_

_Please be my lucky item everyday~_

Lagu mengalun dari speaker. Di sebuah kelas kosong, terlihat lima pemuda yang sedang berlatih di dalam sana. Mereka berlima membolos dari kelas demi menyelesaikan koreografi untuk video klip single terbaru mereka,  **LUCKY ITEM**.

Mereka dibantu oleh kru dari Teikou Entertainment untuk menyulap kelas tersebut menjadi sebuah studio lengkap dengan sound system, dinding yang dipasangi penyadap suara, dan juga kaca di depan kelas. Tentu saja semua itu dipasang dengan persetujuan kepala sekolah secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka harus ngebut dalam mengerjakan koreografi single terbaru ini karena sebentar lagi akan dirilis, maka dari itu mereka terpaksa menggunakan jam pelajaran di sekolah. Selain karena pada jam itu tidak akan ada murid lain berkeliaran sembarangan, media juga tidak akan menguntit ke dalam sekolah.

Akashi yang memimpin gerakan Kiseki no Sedai, mendadak menghentikan gerakannya di tengah-tengah lagu yang mengalun. Kontan saja semua member—yang kini sedang berpose ala burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayap—langsung berhenti bergerak juga. Dari kaca, terlihat tampang Akashi menatap mereka dengan penuh kekejian. Bagaimana tidak? Tiga dari keempat member lain dari tadi menari dengan gerakan yang sangat lemas.

"Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, kalian salah makan?" tanya Akashi sambil membalikkan badan dan menatap ketiga pemuda yang dia sebutkan namanya, ketiga pemuda yang sejak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sudah memiliki gerak-gerik tubuh orang sekarat.

Kise dapat meniru gerakan dengan sempurna hanya dengan sekali lihat, Midorima biasanya 100% akurat dalam koreografi, dan Aomine sangat lihai dan bahkan bisa menciptakan koreografi sendiri. Tetapi sekarang mereka terlihat sangat lemas.

"Hyaa! Akashicchi harusnya pengertian! Kami kehabisan banyak darah!" protes Kise sambil terduduk di atas lantai. Aomine, yang ada di sampingnya, juga ikut menjatuhkan diri dan terbaring lemas di sampingnya.

"Kepalaku sakit," ucap Aomine sambil memijit kepalanya sendiri.

"Hah..." Midorima hanya menghela napas sambil menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok.

Murasakibara asik menonton dan mulai makan permen yang dia dapatkan dari saku celananya.

"Kehabisan banyak darah?" Akashi hanya tersenyum dengan mata mengerikannya yang sedikit melotot itu. "Boleh tahu kenapa?"

Kise menggaruk kepalanya, Midorima memalingkan wajah, dan Aomine menutup matanya. Mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, masa mereka bilang, "Mimisan karena melihat dua anak yang menabrak mobil Aomine dan Murasakibara itu sedang mencuci mobil dengan pose yang menggod—"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Beruntunglah mereka bertiga, diselamatkan oleh ketukan pintu. Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke Murasakibara, mengisyaratkan pemuda berambut ungu itu untuk membukakan pintu, dan Murasakibara mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Murasakibara meng-oh sebelum menoleh ke arah Akashi dan berkata, "Anak itu, Aka-chin..."

Akashi mengangkat satu alis. "Anak itu?"

"Yang nabrak mobil kita tadi pagi," jelas Murasakibara.

Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise yang mendengar hal itu langsung memucat dan berdiri dengan tegap. Jelas Akashi heran melihatnya.

"Biarkan dia masuk," kata Akashi, dan Murasakibara pun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan memberikan jalan pada anak itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut sebelum menutup pintu lagi. Dia sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, bukan lagi baju untuk gym, membuat ketiga pemuda di sana kecewa namun juga lega. Mengingat baju gym Kuroko tadinya terdapat noda muntahan.

Kuroko membungkuk hormat ke arah Akashi. Di ujung mata Akashi, terlihat tiga pemuda yang sedikit berjingkat. Dia tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut dan suara yang sangat manis, membuat orang yang tidak kuat mendengarkannya mengalami penyakit diabetes dan meninggal di tempat.

"Saya dengar kalian latihan di sini, jadi saya ke sini untuk melaporkan bahwa saya sudah selesai mencuci mobil Anda semua," kata Kuroko dengan bahasa super formal.

"Bagus," Akashi mengangguk. "Mana temanmu yang rambut hitam itu?"

"Takao-kun? Dia di UKS," jawab Kuroko.

"Di UKS?"

"Dia tidak sengaja menelan sabun..." ujar Kuroko.

Akashi ingin sekali mengembang-kempiskan hidungnya mendengar hal itu tapi dia jaga image. Murasakibara tersedak permennya. Midorima memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Kise dan Aomine langsung pura-pura pingsan. Hal ini jelas membuat Akashi semakin heran.

"Tidak sengaja menelan sabun?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Iya, jadi begini..."

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

* * *

_"MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI, KAU JUGA MIMISAN, IDIOT!"_

_Kuroko melotot mendengar teriakan dua orang, entah siapa mereka, menyebut nama Midorima. Dia ingin menoleh untuk melihat tapi Takao menghalanginya._

_"T-Takao-kun, sepertinya ada yang melihat kita..."_

_"Kuroko-chan~ kulitmu sangat mulus, ya~" desah Takao secara seksi di telinga Kuroko sambil membelai pipi Kuroko yang lembut, tidak memedulikan apa yang dikatakan Kuroko barusan._

_Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima yang awalnya sibuk pelotot-pelototan—dengan Kise yang meng-copycat tatapan Akashi—akhirnya mengembalikan arah pandangan mereka ke lapangan._

_"Hentikan, Takao-kun... kalau kita tidak segera mencuci mobil ini nanti mereka mar—ah~" ucapan Kuroko terhenti ketika Takao menggigit telinganya lembut dan menjilat pipinya._

**_Tes... tes... tes..._ **

_"Shit..." Kise mengelap mimisannya dengan sapu tangannya._

_"Ah, ya, aku punya tisu nanodayo..." Midorima mengambil tisu dari saku celananya._

_"Hoi! Midorima! Bagi tisu!" dan Aomine mendapatkan sebungkus tisu yang dilempar kasar ke wajahnya oleh Midorima. "Brengsek!"_

_Ketiga pemuda itu kembali melihat ke arah lapangan dan melihat Takao yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan Kuroko yang tengah panik—meski wajahnya tak berekspresi, menggoncang-goncang tubuh pemuda berambut hitam itu._

_"Takao-kun? Takao-kun!"_

_"K-Kuroko-ch-chan... hoek!" Takao muntah di pelukan Kuroko._

_"Ini pasti karena Takao-kun menjilatku, padahal Takao-kun sendiri yang mengoleskan sabun itu," kata Kuroko sambil berusaha membantu Takao berdiri, tapi dia tidak cukup kuat. Akhirnya dia pun berjongkok dan membiarkan Takao bersandar di dadanya, dia merangkul Takao._

_"A-aku muntah d-d-di bajumu..." kata Takao dengan badan yang sedikit mengejang-ngejang, efek sabun yang bersirkulasi di sistem pencernaannya._

_"Tolong jangan cemaskan bajuku. Itu bukan masalah sekarang, dan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Takao-kun. Takao-kun harus dibawa ke UKS..." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Takao._

_"K-Kuroko-chaaan~" Takao menggenggam tangannya balik, air mata di ujung matanya, dan senyum tersungging._

_"Aku merasa seperti sedang melihat adegan sinetron," komentar Aomine._

* * *

**_Flashback end..._ **

* * *

"Oh..." Akashi hanya meng-oh.

Sementara itu, Murasakibara heran saat melihat Midorima yang tiba-tiba jatuh dan tergeletak. Dia lebih heran lagi ketika tiga pemuda yang ada di atas lantai itu mengeluarkan darah dari hidung—mengingat adegan Takao menjilat Kuroko dengan erotis meskipun dia berakhir dengan tragis.

Akashi yang melihat itu langsung mengambil gunting yang terletak di meja terdekat dan mendekati Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine. "Sepertinya lebih baik darah kalian keluar semua daripada cuma setengah-setengah..." Ketiganya langsung berdiri. Akashi tersenyum pada mereka.

"Kau tidak ada pelajaran, kan?" tanya Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Ada."

"Kau mau masuk ke kelas sekarang?"

"Iy—"

"Kau menjawab 'iya', aku akan menggunting bibirmu..." 

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau lihat latihan kami saja?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Oh, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya," jawabnya.

"Oke. Kau boleh melihat latihan kami, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Aka-chin? Memang boleh, ya? Bukankah seharusnya latihan ini rahasia? Ini kan lagu yang belum rilis?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Tidak," jawab Akashi. "Ini khusus untuk Tetsuya, dia jadi perkecualian. Kali ini." Kemudian dia memandang ke arah Midorima, Kise, dan Aomine. "Kalian jangan berani-beraninya menghancurkan latihan ini." 

"I-iya!" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Kita mulai lagi dari awal."

Dan mereka membentuk formasi. Lagu mengalun dari awal. Akashi menggesturkan Kuroko untuk duduk.

_Would you be my lucky item?_

* * *

Ini kali pertamanya Kuroko melihat Kiseki no Sedai menampilkan lagu mereka dari dekat. Dan ternyata mereka memang sangat kompak dalam membawakan lagu dan tarian mereka. Memang sangat berbakat. Meski tiga dari mereka berwajah agak pucat dan sebenarnya lemas, tapi... terima kasih atas ancaman Akashi, berkat itu mereka bisa menari dengan lihai dan lincah seperti biasanya.

Tapi...

Tapi...

Tapi...

Kenapa Kuroko disuruh menonton, duduk tepat di hadapan mereka?

_Lucky item-ku~ (Oh~ oh~ oooh~)_

Aomine dan Kise melompat ke depan dan kemudian membentuk kedua tangan mereka seperti pistol dan menembakkannya ke arah Kuroko sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kuroko melotot.

_Lucky item-ku~ (Oh~ oh~ oooh~)_

Giliran Murasakibara dan Midorima maju, berputar dan melemparkan ciuman jauh ke arahnya, dan juga menembaknya dengan pistol imajiner yang dibentuk dengan tangan mereka itu.

Eh?

_Buat ku terbang dengan penuh keberuntungan~_

Mereka berlima berpose ala burung mengepakkan sayap sambil berputar, kemudian berakhir dalam posisi berjajar dan menunjuknya.

Oke, ini mulai aneh.

_Please be my lucky item everyday~_

Akashi melompat maju dan berhenti dalam posisi bersimpuh, kedua tangannya ditengadahkan ke arah Kuroko.

HEEE?

Jujur saja, tarian mereka sangat... cute?

Keempat member lain menari di belakang Akashi sesuai dengan ritme lagu yang mengiringi. Namun Akashi masih tetap pada posisinya, menatap Kuroko dengan alis terangkat satu seakan-akan berkata, "Terjun ke dekapanku!" Dan Kuroko pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Akashi. Akashi langsung menariknya ke pelukan.

"Heee! Akashicchi curang!" teriak Kise, namun dia tidak berhenti menari, daripada bibirnya digunting.

Tangan Akashi melingkari pinggang Kuroko.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan Kuroko melangkah mundur.

Akashi memutar tubuh mereka dan menjatuhkan Kuroko, namun Murasakibara langsung menangkapnya. Kemudian dia mendorong Kuroko ke arah Midorima yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Kuroko. Aomine yang melihat itu langsung menarik Kuroko ke pelukannya. Dan Kise pun mendorong Aomine sebelum dia menarik Kuroko dan menggendongnya.

"Eh?"

"Kalian sangat hebat," ucap Kuroko, meskipun dia habis diseret-seret di atas lantai dengan nista oleh kelima pemuda di hadapannya tersebut, sambil membungkukkan badan ketika mereka berenam keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut.

"Tch, kami tahu nanodayo," kata Midorima sambil memalingkan wajah dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lain kali datang ke latihan kami, ya, Kurokocchi! Senang ada Kurokocchi menemani!" ucap Kise dengan semangat.

"Kurokocchi?" Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya. Kise hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sekarang pulang? Bagaimana dengan mobil kita?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Sudah kau bersihkan kan, er... Tetsu?" Aomine menatap Kuroko.

"Sudah bersih kok," jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau tidak bersih, kau akan menanggung akibatnya," kata Akashi.

"Saya yakin sudah bersih," Kuroko membungkukkan badan lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan si babu itu nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, terlalu tsundere untuk menyebutkan nama Takao.

"Um? Takao-kun? Tadi dia SMS kalau dia sudah pulang..." jelas Kuroko. Tadi waktu mereka latihan, dia sempat mengecek ponselnya dan menerima SMS dari Takao yang izin pulang, dan juga Momoi yang mencari-carinya. Tapi... Kuroko tidak membalas semuanya karena tidak punya pulsa.

"Wah! Bagus kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajak Kise dengan semangat, melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Kuroko. "Midorimacchi, kau semobil dengan Akashicchi saja! Kurokocchi akan kuantarkan dengan mobil kita."

"A-apa? Enak saja nanodayo!" pekik Midorima. "Lagipula untuk apa kau mengajak dia pulang bersamamu?!"

"Nanti Kise-chin mengapa-apakan Kuro-chin," kata Murasakibara.

"Mengapa-apakan bagaimana?" Kise memicingkan matanya.

"Mengapa-apakan yang tidak-tidak!" timpal Aomine sambil menarik Kuroko dari rangkulan Kise.

"Yang tidak-tidak bagaimana?" Kise menarik Kuroko juga.

"Kise-chin akan mem-bully Kuro-chin," sahut Murasakibara sambil menjilati lolipop warna pelangi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu!" kata Aomine pada Kuroko, menariknya menjauh.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu, Kurokocchi!" Kise menarik Kuroko dan akhirnya dia saling tarik Kuroko dengan Aomine.

"Tolong hentikan. Sakit..." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalian saja yang semobil, aku yang mengantarkan Kuroko," kata Midorima, melerai mereka, kemudian memegangi Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?" tanya Murasakibara, dia juga ikut-ikutan memegang-megang pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"TIDAK!" teriak Kise, Midorima, dan Aomine bersamaan.

Kemudian terdengar sesuatu. Akashi tertawa lirih, membuat mereka terdiam.

"Kalian..."

Keempat member Kiseki no Sedai tersebut menelan ludah. Mata Akashi yang aneh dan melotot itu selalu bisa membuat mereka bergetar lahir dan batin. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka berlima berinteraksi.

"Daripada berebut, bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan janken saja?"

Mereka berempat langsung menangguk dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah, keluarkan tangan kalian."

**JAN! KEN! PON!**

.

.

.

Akashi selalu memilih  **gunting** , tetapi dia selalu  _menang_.

* * *

Mobil Audi menjauh dari SMA Teikou. Itu adalah mobil Akashi, yang mengantarkan Kuroko. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Kuroko hanya terdiam membisu dan membatu, sementara Akashi sibuk mengutak-atik handphone-nya yang seragam dan sewarna dengan member Kiseki no Sedai lain—iPhone 4S warna hitam. Dia sibuk senyam-senyum membaca iMessages dengan karakter dan bahasa ngibul dari membernya yang berisi semacam: "aTy-2 d1 JaL4nD n4n0daY0. J6n aP4-2iNd kUr0Ko Nan0d4y0w." "kUr0k0ccHY jN6anD d1aPa2inD 3aCH. ;D" "Tt dJ, 4ka-chYynD. kUr0-cHyNDz j9an di4aPa-aP4iN." "c3m06a c3LamaDh, aK4sHi nD t3T5u."

Dia tidak tahu handphone mereka dibajak siapa.

"Sudah sampai, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko ketika mobil itu hampir mendekati sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggir gang.

"Jadi di sini rumahmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil meletakkan handphone-nya.

"Benar, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil membungkuk. "Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantar saya."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum manis. Kalau Kuroko tidak kuat, dia pasti sudah kejang.

"Saya keluar," ucapnya sambil bersiap keluar dari mobil, tapi tangan Akashi menahannya.

"Tunggu..."

Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akashi dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di keningnya, dan sebuah kilatan cahaya, entah apa itu. Tapi, sesuatu yang lembut itu jelas-jelas merupakan bibir Akashi. Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum pada Kuroko.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," katanya.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari mobil saat Akashi melepaskannya. Terdengar samar-samar suara Akashi ketika dia menutup pintu mobil, "Dengar, Tetsuya. Setelah ini, kau  _tidak_  bisa  **lepas**  dari kami." Namun dia langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sebelum melambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil pemuda berambut merah itu.

* * *

Meanwhile di mobil BMW...

"Midorimacchi! Pinjem handphone-mu dong!" rengek Kise.

"Tch, nih," Midorima menyerahkan BlackBerry-nya.

"Yang iPhone..."

"Udah yang ini aja nanodayo!"

"Tapi gue mau ngirim pesan ke seseorang yang pake iPhone juga!"

"Ogah! Kau kan punya sendiri!"

"Plis! Plis!"

"No."

"Plis! Plis! Lo boleh pake punya gue."

"Tch. Oke."

Dan mereka bertukar handphone. Kise mengirimkan sebuah pesan ke Akashi: "aTy-2 d1 JaL4nD n4n0daY0. J6n aP4-2iNd kUr0Ko Nan0d4y0w." Dan Midorima yang tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Kise juga mengirimkan pesan ke Akashi, menggunakan handphone Kise: "kUr0k0ccHY jN6anD d1aPa2inD 3aCH. ;D"

Setelah terkirim dan langsung menghapus pesan tersebut, Kise menukarkan kembali handphone mereka dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Midorima melengos, mengelus kamera DSLR di pangkuannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, handphone mereka berbunyi dan melihat dua pesan masuk. Yakni sebuah tulisan, "Ini hadiah untuk kalian:" dan foto Akashi mencium kening Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHIIII!" teriak Kise sambil menjambak rambut indah Midorima.

"Argh!" Midorima melotot sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

* * *

Dan di mobil Mercedes...

Aomine melihat handphone Murasakibara tergeletak di sampingnya, kemudian dia tukar handphone itu dengan miliknya ketika Murasakibara tidak melihat. Beruntung handphone mereka sama. Aomine mengirim iMessages ke Akashi: "Tt dJ, 4ka-chYynD. kUr0-cHyNDz j9an di4aPa-aP4iN."

Murasakibara pun mengambil handphone-nya juga, dan dia menaikkan satu alis. "Ini... bukannya handphone-mu, Mine-chin?"

"O-oh, ya? Hahaha... pasti ketuker! Mirip sih!" Aomine ngeles.

"Hm... aku pinjam sekalian ya," kata Murasakibara sambil mengirimkan "c3m06a c3LamaDh, aK4sHi nD t3T5u." ke Akashi.

Dan mereka berdua menghapus pesan tersebut sebelum mengembalikan handphone masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, handphone mereka berbunyi dan melihat dua pesan masuk. Yakni sebuah tulisan, "Ini hadiah untuk kalian:" dan foto Akashi mencium kening Kuroko.

Murasakibara tersedak Pocky yang sedang dimakannya.

"A... Akashi..." Aomine menggeram.

Awas saja... awas saja dia... mungkin memang Aomine terlalu  **cemen**  untuk melabrak Akashi secara langsung, tapi dia akan  _membalas_ **perbuatan**  Akashi.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Akashi tersenyum setelah mengirim fotonya mencium kening Kuroko pada member Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

"I see..." ucapnya. "Kalian mulai ada perasaan pada Kuroko Tetsuya, meskipun baru kenal," senyum tersungging di bibir Akashi, "Tetsuya..."

Supirnya yang sedang menyetir mulai merinding, melihat mata Akashi yang melotot dengan pupil yang aneh dan berbeda warna itu.

"Kau akan merasakan bagaimana 'isi' Kiseki no Sedai yang sebenarnya."

Dia tertawa. Dan supirnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

**The end.**


	4. Balapan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko melihat Aomine dan Kise bermain jungkat-jungkit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: *spoiler maka dari itu disensor* Majas hiperbola. Masa kecil kurang bahagia. Inkonsisten perihal bahasa. Lirik lagu ngarang.
> 
> Pairing: Kiseki no Sedai/Kuroko - maho

"Yah, Aominecchi, kita jadi nyasar kan!" protes Kise sambil melemparkan handphone BlackBerry Midorima ke arah Aomine. Aomine menangkapnya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku? Kau kan yang mengajakku mengejar layangan?" Aomine memrotesnya balik, memandang layar BlackBerry di tangannya yang menunjukkan foto Midorima dan Akashi berdua. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan segelas smoothie di antara mereka dan dua sedotan—tidak. "Dan kenapa BB Midorima ada di tanganmu?"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu! Biasa lah, tadi lagi pinjem buat BBM-an sama manager, trus pas lihat layangan putus di luar jendela langsung gue kejer," jelas Kise.

Aomine melempar BB Midorima ke atas tanah. Bisa-bisanya dia sendiri ikutan berlari pas Kise keluar dari studio dan berteriak, "WOAH! LAYANGAN PUTUS!" Jiwa anak-anak mereka belum hilang meskipun mereka sudah menjadi artis kondang dan bagian dari boyband ternama yang seharusnya menjaga image ketika melakukan segala sesuatu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, habis layangannya berbentuk  **Batman**.

"Sialan!" rutuk Aomine sambil mengambil kembali BB Midorima, foto Akashi dengan mata heterokrom yang mendelik di layar handphone itu membuatnya terlalu merinding untuk menginjaknnya.

"Jadi, sekarang kita dimana?" tanya Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah jalan sepi—untung saja sepi, coba bayangkan kalau mereka ada di keramaian, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang mengejar mereka, minta foto-foto, minta tanda tangan, dan yang lain-lain yang tidak-tidak. Di dekat mereka ada sebuah restoran fast food bernama Maji Burger.

"Err... sepertinya kita harus menelepon yang lain untuk menjemput kita..." usul Aomine.

"iPhone kita semua kan disita Akashicchi gara-gara kita iMess dia pakai bahasa alay," kata Kise.

"Kita kan punya BB Midorima?" Aomine memperhatikan BB di tangannya, matanya bertemu tatap dengan mata Akashi yang jadi wallpaper handphone tersebut dan dia langsung memejamkan mata.

"Itu cuma bisa dipake BBM, dan kita tidak ada yang memakai BB selain Midorimacchi."

"Brengsek! Kenapa sih dia beli BB?" Aomine keki sambil memencet-mencet tombol handphone Midorima dengan kasar.

"Coba BBM manager kita saja," usul Kise.

"Oke, sebentar," Aomine memencet-mencet tombolnya lagi, mencari nama manager mereka, namun mendadak layar handphone itu mati. "Brengsek! Handphone-nya drop!"

Dan Aomine membanting handphone itu untuk kedua kalinya—dan kemudian diambilnya lagi.

**Cring~ cring~**

Mendadak angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, dan lonceng pintu MajiBa berbunyi. Mereka berdua pun menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu restoran tersebut. Pintu terbuka, dan kemudian menutup perlahan. Suara derit pintu. Namun... Tidak ada orang sama sekali. Sunyi. Sunyi... Sepi... Apakah mereka terperangkap di dimensi lain ketika mereka  **mengejar layangan**? Apakah mereka sekarang berada di dimensi semacam Tenjin Elementary yang ada di game Corpse Party atau apa? Apakah zombie apocalypse sedang terjadi?

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?"

"GYAAAAAAAHHH!"

Aomine memeluk tiang lampu. Kise memeluk pohon.

* * *

**Criet... criet... criet...**

Sebenarnya, Kuroko sedikit cemas.

**Criet... criet...**

Baiklah. Sebenarnya, Kuroko sangat cemas.

**Criet... criet...**

Bukan karena takut jika Aomine dan Kise terjatuh. Tidak. Tapi, dia sangat cemas karena takut kedua pemuda tersebut merusak properti taman untuk anak-anak itu. Jungkat-jungkit yang mereka tunggangi, kini mengeluarkan suara tersiksa, karena menahan beban berat badan kedua pemuda yang sedang bermain di atasnya.

"Kurokocchi, jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kise, mengawali pembicaraan. Dia dan Aomine masih menunggangi jungkat-jungkit itu. Secara bergiliran naik turun.

Kuroko masih memandangi mereka. "Saya baru membeli vanilla shake," jawabnya sambil memandang segelas milkshake di tangannya sebelum menyedotnya.

**BRAK!**

Kuroko melihat Aomine melompat menjauh dari atas jungkat-jungkit tersebut, sehingga membuat Kise yang masih ada di sisi lain—dan dalam posisi di udara—merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika papan yang didudukinya membentur ban yang tertancap di tanah. Air mata mengalir.

"Aominecchi, brengsek!" teriaknya sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

"Che!" Aomine mengabaikan teriakan Kise, dan dia pun beranjak ke arah ayunan dan duduk di atasnya. "Oi, Kise! Dorong aku!"

Kise, tanpa berkata apa-apa, langsung berdiri. Dengan langkah kaku dan agak mengangkang, dia berjalan ke arah belakang Aomine dan mulai mendorong punggung pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat ayunan yang dinaikinya itu berayun dengan sangat cepat.

"RASENGAN!" teriak Kise, mendorong sekaligus memukul punggung Aomine.

"Hei! Jangan balas dendam, idiot!" teriak Aomine, suaranya bergetar dan tubuhnya merinding ketika dia berayun hingga posisi sembilan puluh derajat, sejajar dengan tanah.

Kise tertawa puas melihatnya, dan dia pun meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berayun dengan cepat dan berteriak-teriak. Dia beralih ke ayunan yang ada di sebelahnya dan menaikinya dalam posisi berdiri. Berayun. Berayun. Berayun. Dan Kuroko masih terdiam.

Ini...

Mereka...

Aomine Daiki...

...dan Kise Ryouta?

Member Kiseki no Sedai?

Boyband yang terkenal itu?

Yang sudah go international itu?

Yang beberapa hari lalu menunjukkan penampilan yang sangat memukau di hadapannya?

Yang menyanyikan single  **TOO DIM**  dan  **LUCKY ITEM**?

Teman satu sekolahnya di SMA Teikou?

** KENAPA MEREKA SEPERTI KUMPULAN PEMUDA DENGAN MASA KECIL KURANG BAHAGIA? **

Kuroko masih terdiam. Untung saja taman itu sepi, coba jika publik melihat mereka bermain seperti demikian. Kini dia melihat Kise yang menaiki papan seluncur, namun Aomine menarik-narik kausnya dan mereka saling berteriak hal semacam:  _"Hoi! Kau sudah naik ini dua kali, Kise! Sekarang giliranku!" "Berhenti menarik-narikku, Aominecchi! Giliranmu sudah habis!" "Itu bukan posisi yang keren untuk meluncur! Lihat aku! Begini caranya—" "Aominecchiiii! Papannya mulai retak!" "Sekali lagi saja!"_

"Kalian..." Kuroko terdiam sejenak, "...seperti..." kemudian dia melanjutkan, "...anak kembar..." komentarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Aomine dan Kise—yang kini sedang berebut untuk menaiki pesawat-pesawatan yang ada di dekat jungkat-jungkit—terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Anak kembar? Dengan orang ini? Hoeeek..." Aomine memegang perutnya dan berpura-pura muntah.

"Hahaha! Akui saja, kadang-kadang kita ini kan seperti orang yang sama, Aominecchi!" kata Kise sambil menepuk pundak Aomine dan tertawa.

"Kenapa kau terlihat senang?" Aomine memutar bola matanya.

Kuroko hanya melihat mereka dengan wajah tidak berminat. Dia pun menyedot tetes terakhir vanilla milkshake-nya sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Kemudian dia menghadap ke arah Kise dan Aomine seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, saya rasa saya tidak ada kepentingan di sini, jadi lebih baik saya pulang," katanya sambil membalikkan badan.

Aomine mengernyit. "Tunggu, Tetsu!" dia meraih tangan Kuroko dan menahannya.

"Ya?" Kuroko menoleh.

"Kau..."

"..."

"K-kau..."

"Hm?"

"Ada milkshake di bibirmu," ucap Aomine sambil mengelap bibir Kuroko dengan jempolnya secara perlahan dan lembut.

"Nooooooo! Aominecchi curaaaaang!" teriak Kise.

"Curang apanya?" Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya, melihat Kise yang sekarang sedang menangis sambil menduduki pesawat-pesawatan yang bergoyang ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun. Kalau begitu, saya pulang," ucap Kuroko sambil membungkuk sekali lagi. Ketika dia membalikkan badan, Aomine kembali menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kami bilang, kami nyasar," kata Aomine.

Kuroko menatapnya. "Lalu?"

"Um... kau tahu studio Yousen?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kuroko menggeleng. Aomine pun menghela napas.

"Yah, apa boleh buat, kalau begitu kita bermain saja, Kise," kata Aomine sambil berjalan ke arah kotak pasir dan mulai membuat istana pasir.

"Kalau begitu saya pergi," Kuroko membungkukkan badan lagi dan berbalik.

"Tunggu!" kini Kise yang berteriak sambil melompat turun dari pesawat-pesawatannya.

Kuroko tahu, seharusnya dia menggunakan misdirection saja, tapi Kise sudah terlanjur menariknya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kuroko mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi Kise malah mempererat pelukannya. Kise menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Kuroko dan berbisik.

"Kurokocchi, temani kami~"

* * *

Akashi memandang ke arah jendela. Awan bergerak perlahan-lahan di langit yang biru, menutupi matahari yang bersinar cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menerpa dedaunan dan bunga-bunga yang ada di depan studio. Di hari yang cerah itu, studio Yousen tersebut dilanda kesunyian. Kesunyian yang menyayat hati Akashi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dia merasa sangat kesepian. Mengapa ini terjadi kepadanya? Kemudian Akashi memutuskan untuk menghentikan deskripsi bermajas hiperbola ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukannya kepada Midorima.

"Shintarou, kenapa sangat sepi?" tanya Akashi pada Midorima yang sedang menulis sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Mungkin karena Aomine dan Kise tidak ada?" kata Midorima sembari melanjutkan menulis dengan tangan kirinya.

"Benar juga," Akashi mengangguk. "Kau tahu mereka kemana?"

"Tadi mereka berlari keluar studio, Aka-chin," sahut Murasakibara.

"Dan si brengsek Kise itu membawa BlackBerry-ku nanodayo," keluh Midorima sambil memasang muka tidak senang dan menggebrak meja.

"Halah hape gituan doang," kata Akashi. Midorima tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Mereka keluar tanpa ada yang mengawal," Akashi mengganti topik.

"Lebih baik kita cari mereka," usul Murasakibara.

"Udah gede juga. Lagipula mereka kan atlit juga, kalau dikejar fans tinggal lari kenceng nanodayo," ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita harus rekaman lagu  **Don't Touch My Shadow** , kita harus mencari mereka," kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. Midorima dan Murasakibara hanya bisa mengangguk.

* * *

"Hey, ayo main jungkat-jungkit lagi~" ajak Kise pada Aomine dan Kuroko yang sekarang sedang membuat terowongan pasir.

"Berisik, main sendiri sana!" sahut Aomine.

"Mana bisa main jungkat-jungkit sendirian!" teriak Kise. "Kurokocchiii~"

"Sebentar, kau tidak lihat Tetsu sedang membuat terowongan denganku, hah?" solot Aomine.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Kemudian dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah ayunan, duduk di sana melihat Aomine dan Kuroko yang sedang membuat lubang di gundukan pasir. Dia ingat pada kabar burung, dua orang yang membuat terowongan dari sisi yang berbeda di gundukan pasir, dan tangan mereka bertemu, maka mereka akan menjadi jodoh.

"Ah, sebentar lagi selesai!" kata Aomine senang. Dia buru-buru mengeruk pasir itu keluar, begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

Melihat itu, Kise langsung meluncur ke arah mereka dan menarik Kuroko, kemudian menggendongnya bridal style.

"Hei!" Aomine berteriak.

"Ayo main jungkat-jungkit denganku, Kurokocchi!" dengus Kise, menatap sinis ke arah Aomine.

"Tapi berat badan kita kan beda jauh, Kise-kun..." kata Kuroko datar, seakan-akan digendong seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar—padahal dalam hatinya tidak.

"Kalau begitu kita main ayunan saja," usul Kise, kemudian dia berbisik, "Jangan dekat-dekat Aominecchi, dia itu... gimanaaa gitu orangnya..."

"Hoi, kuso! 'Gimana gitu' bagaimana?! Aku bisa mendengarmu, baka!" Aomine menggenggam pasir dan melemparkannya ke arah Kise.

Kise bersiap menendang Aomine dan Aomine bersiap melemparkan pasir lagi ke muka Kise dan berharap agar pemuda itu buta sebelum mereka mendengar suara mesin mobil mendekati taman bermain tersebut dan berhenti di depan gerbang. Mereka terdiam dan melihat ke arah mobil Audi berwarna hitam yang sepertinya mereka kenali itu.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan terlihat Midorima yang keluar dari pintu bagian depan, sementara Akashi keluar dari sisi yang lain, dan Murasakibara dari pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Woah! Akashicchi!" teriak Kise senang.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang... Tunggu, bukannya kami tidak memanggil bala bantuan?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalian menghilang sudah dua jam, jadi kami pikir kalian kesasar," kata Murasakibara yang berjalan mendekati mereka sambil memakan keripik.

"Kami mencari-cari kalian di sekeliling sini nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

"Iya, kami memang sedang kesasar," kata Kise.

"Ano... Kise-kun, bisa tolong turunkan saya?"

Kise yang baru sadar bahwa dia tengah menggendong Kuroko langsung menurunkan pemuda tersebut. Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi kaget melihatnya. Perasaan mereka tadi Kise tidak membawa apa-apa...

"Tetsuya?" Akashi menaikkan satu alis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Saya menemani Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun bermain," jawab Kuroko.

"Oh," Akashi meng-oh, kemudian melihat ke arah Kise dan Aomine. "Jadi... kalian bermain, ya? Sementara kalian tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan rekaman?"

"Hyaaa! Akashicchi, kami ini kesasar!" tangis Kise. "Dan karena kesasarnya dekat taman bermain ya sekalian saja kami mai—"

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting dari saku jaketnya.

Kise terdiam.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak diculik fangirl atau apa nanodayo," kata Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan, Kise, kembalikan BB-ku nanodayo!"

"Eh? BB? Oh. Oi! Aominecchi! Kau kan yang bawa BB Midorimacchi?" Kise menoleh ke arah Aomine.

Aomine menelan ludah sebelum dia mengeluarkan handphone Midorima dari saku celananya. Layarnya sedikit retak.

"U-um... ini..." Aomine menyerahkan handphone itu kepada sang pemiliknya. Midorima pun menerimanya.

"Ini kenapa nanodayo?" pekik Midorima melihat layar handphone tersebut sedikit retak.

"Dibanting Kise!" Aomine berbohong.

"APA? Bukan, Midorimacchi! Aominecchi yang membantingnya!" teriak Kise sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi kalian berdua?" Midorima menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Midorimacchi!" Kise menangis dan meluncur ke arah Midorima, bergelayutan di kakinya.

"Kalian..." Akashi berucap, membuat semuanya terdiam. Dia memandang ke arah Midorima dan berkata, "Shintarou, buang saja handphone itu, nanti kubelikan iPad."

Midorima memandang handphone-nya sejenak. "Ya, nanti akan kubuang."

"Daiki, Ryouta, lebih baik kita kembali ke studio sekarang juga, sebentar lagi studio itu akan digunakan oleh..." Akashi terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "...boyband lain."

"Boyband lain?" Kise menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jangan-jangan... boyband... 'itu'?" Aomine menaikkan satu alisnya juga.

"Ya, yang mana lagi?" sahut Murasakibara sambil membuka sebungkus coklat.

Akashi tersenyum. "Ya. Boyband 'itu'." Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gerbang, dimana Kuroko berjalan mengendap-endap menjauhi mereka. "Tetsuya," panggilnya, masih tersenyum. "Kau jangan kabur."

Dan yang lain, yang sudah lupa kalau Kuroko sejak tadi ada di sana, mengalihkan pandangan mereka juga. Kuroko berhenti.

Akashi pun berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang berdiri mematung, dia memegangi lengan Kuroko. "Kau, ikut kami ke studio."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Akashi tersenyum lagi.

"Aka-chin, tapi mobil kita tidak akan cukup menampung enam orang..." kata Murasakibara. "Lima orang saja tidak muat. Nanti berdesak-desakan."

"Aku... Biarkan aku yang memangku Kurokocchi!" Kise mengangkat tangannya. Dan kemudian kepalanya dijitak oleh Aomine dan Midorima.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?" usul Murasakibara sambil mengemut lolipop.

"Tidak!" teriak Aomine dan Midorima langsung.

"Fufufu..." terdengar suara, dan mereka langsung merinding. Suara tersebut berasal dari Akashi, dan mereka berempat menolehkan kepala. Akashi tersenyum, dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau diselesaikan dengan janken saja?" usulnya sambil mengeluarkan gunting dari saku jaketnya lagi.

Dan, begitulah, Akashi selalu memilih gunting, dan dia selalu menang.

* * *

Beberapa hari lalu, Kuroko melihat Kiseki no Sedai latihan koreografi, dan malah ikut menjadi boneka di dalam koreografi single  **LUCKY ITEM** tersebut. Dan sekarang, dia melihat mereka rekaman single terbaru mereka yang katanya akan dirilis bulan depan berjudul  **Don't Touch My Shadow**. Dan Kuroko masih terpukau akan talenta yang dimiliki kelima pemuda tersebut. Dia melihat mereka berlima di dalam ruang rekaman dari balik kaca. Ada dua mic, yang satu dikelilingi oleh Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Midorima, sementara Kise yang tidak beruntung mendapat mic yang satunya, bersama dengan Akashi. Kuroko dapat mendengar mereka berlima bernyanyi.

_You're my shadow~ you're my shadow~_

_You're my shadow~_

"Apa salahnya tubuh kecil? Tubuh pendek? Tak apa, karena engkau partner-ku~" Aomine memulai bait pertama. Kuroko terdiam mendengarkannya.

Kemudian Akashi melanjutkan, "Kau cantik, kau cantik dari yang lain."

Dan kemudian giliran Murasakibara, "Mata indahmu dan bibir manismu~"

"Tak apa, karena engkau cantik~ Tapi jangan kau tinggalkan aku~" Kise menyanyikan bait nyesek itu dengan suaranya yang sangat merdu.

"Bukan itu..." Midorima melanjutkan. Kemudian yang lain menyahuti, "Ha!" Lalu Midorima menyanyikan lagi, "Belum berakhir~" Dan yang lain menyahuti lagi, "Ha!" Dan Midorima lagi, "Kita belum berpisah~"

Kuroko merasa sedang berada di dimensi lain.

_Kau tahu, janganlah~ kau sentuh bayanganku!_

Dan jujur saja, Kuroko merasa tidak nyaman karena kelima pemuda tersebut menyanyikan lagu seperti itu sambil memandanginya, akhirnya Kuroko pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan membaca majalah yang ada di dekatnya. Majalah dengan Kiseki no Sedai yang ada di cover depan. Dan ketika dia membalikkan majalah itu, dia melihat foto boyband lain...

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat tulisan di bawah majalah itu.  **Seirin**. Sepertinya boyband baru dari... dari... Aida Entertainment? Yah, apa lah itu namanya terserah. Kemudian dia membalik-balik halaman majalah itu, melihat profil boyband baru bernama Seirin tersebut. Mereka juga terdiri dari lima member, dan sepertinya ada wajah yang dikenalnya di sana.

Saat Kuroko mulai membaca profil mereka, sebuah tangan merebut majalah tersebut dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Aomine berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jangan dibaca," kata Aomine.

Kuroko tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Terlihat member Kiseki no Sedai lain juga mulai berhamburan keluar dari ruang rekaman tersebut.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kuroko.

"Belum," jawab Midorima. "Akan dilanjutkan besok, karena studio ini akan dipakai oleh..."

"...Seirin," lanjut Murasakibara.

"Tch!" Aomine mendengus kesal. "Boyband itu mulai naik daun. Boyband sotoy itu!"

"Hahaha... di situ kan ada Kagamicchi!" kata Kise. "Bukannya dulu kalian sempat diundang ke talk show yang sama dan duet di sana?"

"Justru dia yang membuat boyband itu terlihat sangat sotoy dan gak jelas!" ucap Aomine. "Kalau aku tahu dia diundang, aku tidak akan datang!"

"Kita tinggalkan tempat ini, sebentar lagi Seirin dan orang-orang dari AIDA Entertainment akan datang," kata Akashi.

"Padahal biasanya studio ini untuk kita sendiri nanodayo," kata Midorima.

"Tapi kali ini kita terpaksa berbagi tempat dengan Seirin karena mereka menyewa," tambah Murasakibara.

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Akashi yang menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Heee! Akashicchiiii!" Kise mengikutinya.

Mereka pun keluar dari studio tersebut dan membiarkan staff dari Teikou Entertainment untuk membersihkan tempat. Ketika mereka sampai di depan studio, dua buah mobil baru saja terparkir dan pintunya terbuka, beberapa orang keluar dari dalamnya. Aomine mendengus kesal untuk yang kedua kalinya ketika seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari salah satu mobil, Kagami Taiga.

Kagami yang melihatnya langsung memalingkan muka dan berjalan ke arah kedua manager Seirin, Aida Riko dan Mitobe Rinnosuke. Sementara keempat member lain—Hyuuga Junpei yang merupakan leader, Kiyoshi Teppei, Izuki Shun, dan Koganei Shinji—baru keluar dari dalam mobil. Ada tiga orang lain juga, namun Kiseki no Sedai bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka.

Akashi tersenyum melihat mereka. "Well... Seirin," ucapnya. "Maaf, tidak bisa mengajak ngobrol, kami baru saja mau pulang," katanya sambil menarik Kuroko ke arah mobil Audi-nya sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari sakunya.

Kuroko dapat merasakan hawa persaingan di antara mereka. Meski Kiseki no Sedai terlihat lebih percaya diri, namun dia bisa merasakan aura-aura kebencian, apalagi kalau melihat Aomine dan Kagami, mereka seperti sedang berseteru hanya dengan tatapan. Dan ketika mereka berpapasan, mereka sengaja saling membenturkan bahu mereka dengan kasar.

Riko tertawa mendengar ucapan Akashi. Dan Hyuuga menanggapi, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Akashi memasukkan Kuroko secara paksa ke kursi penumpang depan, dan kemudian dia sendiri duduk di kursi pengemudi, menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar. Ketika member Kiseki no Sedai memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing, orang-orang Seirin itu melambaikan tangan mereka. Tiga mobil yang ada di sana menjauh.

* * *

"BANGSAT! Bahuku sakit, man..." tangis Aomine saat dia berada di mobil, sambil memegangi bahunya yang tadi dibenturkannya dengan bahu Kagami.

Midorima yang sedang mengemudi pun menatapnya jijik. "Itu salahmu sendiri nanodayo."

"Tch!" Aomine memalingkan mukanya ke arah luar jendela.

Dia melihat mobil BMW yang dikendarai oleh Murasakibara dan Kise—dengan Kise sebagai pengemudinya—berada tepat di samping mobil Mercedes yang mereka kendarai saat ini. Terlihat kaca jendela mobil tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah Kise yang memasang tampang mengejek dan Murasakibara di sampingnya menjulurkan lidah ke arah Midorima dan Aomine, sebelum Kise kembali menutup jendela mobilnya dan tancap gas membalap Mercedes Midorima dan Aomine.

"Brengsek... mereka mengajak kita balapan nanodayo," kata Midorima.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan kecepatan  **hanya**  70 kilometer per jam? Injak gasnya lebih dalam, baka!" teriak Aomine.

Dan Midorima pun menginjak gasnya, mencoba membalap mobil di depannya itu. Aomine berteriak.

* * *

Akashi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika dia melihat dua mobil di depannya malah balapan. Kemudian dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko dan tersenyum.

"Akan kuantar kau kerumahmu," kata Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Tapi rumah saya dekat. Sebenarnya diturunkan di sini juga tidak ap—"

Ucapan Kuroko diputus oleh Akashi yang menginjak gas lebih dalam, "Setelah aku mengalahkan mereka."

Kuroko terdiam. Jadi sekarang Akashi ikut balapan?

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. Boncengan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima yang ditakdirkan dengan Kise.

Kuroko melihat jendela mobil yang melaju di sebelah mobil yang dia kendarai bersama Akashi, terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah kesal Midorima dan Aomine.

"Aku akan mengajarimu apa itu kekalahan, Akashi!" teriak Midorima.

Jendela mobil itu dia tutup kembali.

Akashi hanya tertawa lirih dan semakin tancap gas. Dia membanting setir di jalan yang untungnya sedang sepi itu. 120 kilometer per jam. Akhirnya dia membalap Kise dan Midorima. Akan tetapi...

...dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya...

...suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar di belakang mereka.

* * *

"Tolong jangan diulangi lagi," kata seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam polisi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas berwarna merah. "Kalian jangan kebut-kebutan di jalan."

"Baik," lima pemuda di hadapannya berucap seraya membungkukkan badan mereka secara bersamaan, kompak, seperti saat mereka melakukan dance.

Tidak, bukan lima, tapi enam pemuda. Salah satunya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, yang tidak bersalah apa-apa, tapi ikut terkena getah dari perbuatan pemuda-pemuda yang lainnya. Dia ikut mebungkukkan badan, meski polisi tersebut tidak dapat melihat keberadaannya.

Sang Polisi tersenyum dan menyerahkan tiga surat tilang kepada Akashi, "Mobil kalian disita karena kalian tidak membawa dokumen-dokumen kendaraan."

Setelah Kiseki no Sedai menandatangani surat itu, polisi tersebut mempersilahkan Kiseki no Sedai untuk pulang. Polisi tersebut berbalik ke arah teman-temannya di dalam kantor. Polisi-polisi lainnya kini berebutan surat yang telah ditandatangani oleh Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise sambil berteriak-teriak: "OMG! TANDA TANGAN MIDORIMA SHINTAROU, OMG MY KOKORO!" "ASFOGASFIOGASBCBIASJHFJHSF TANDA TANGAN AKASHI!!!!" "KITA AKAN MEMAJANG SURAT YANG DITANDATANGANI KISEKI NO SEDAI INI DI KANTOR." "OMG! OMG! GUE PINGIN FOTO SAMBIL MEGANG SURAT INI!"

"Disita? Hahaha..." Kise tertawa garing.

"Apa-apaan ini nanodayo?" Midorima menghela napas.

"Terus kita naik apa?" Aomine melotot.

"Ini karma soalnya Aka-chin menyita handphone kita," kata Murasakibara, namun dia terdiam ketika Akashi melotot ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi," kata Akashi pada member Kiseki no Sedai, plus Kuroko yang sedang tercengang melihat tingkah polisi-polisi tersebut.

Mereka berjalan bersama menjauhi kantor polisi tersebut. Kise, yang kini bermuka galau karena ini pertama kalinya dia ditilang, mencoba berkali-kali untuk berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko, namun selalu ditepis. Murasakibara mencoba untuk menawarkan snack pada Kuroko juga, namun ditolak.

Dan ketika mereka sudah agak jauh dari sana...

"Ha..." Aomine tersenyum, kemudian tertawa. "Ha... haha... hahahaha... KEPARAT!" teriak Aomine sambil merebut tiga surat tilang yang sedang digenggam oleh Akashi, dia langsung merobek kertas-kertas tersebut.

Midorima langsung menendangnya.

"Mine-chin baka," kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah Pocky.

"Daiki, kau bodoh? Kalau kau robek begitu, kita tidak bisa mengambil mobil kita," kata Akashi sambil memelototinya.

"YANG BENER?" teriak Aomine shock sambil melotot menatap Akashi, robekan surat tilang di tangannya jatuh dan terhempas angin.

Kuroko memungutinya.

"AOMINECCHI GOBLOK!" Kise ikutan menendangnya.

"AOMINE, SATUKAN KEMBALI SEMUA SURAT TILANG ITU," Midorima membentak-bentaknya.

"ANJRIT GUE KAN GAK TAU," kilah Aomine.

"LAGIAN NGAPAIN ELO MARAH-MARAH PADAHAL YANG DITILANG BUKAN ELO, TAPI GUE, MIDORIMACCHI, SAMA AKASHICCHI," teriak Kise kesal.

"Daiki, satukan kembali surat tilangnya," perintah Akashi.

Kuroko masih memunguti surat tilang yang berserakan di jalan.

"O-oke..." Aomine menunduk.

"Aku punya lem Alteco di rumah, kalau mau minta," kata Murasakibara.

"TIDAK BUTUH!" teriak Aomine, kemudian dia menoleh ketika dia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Dia melihat Kuroko yang menyodorkan serpihan surat tilang yang baru saja dirobek-robeknya.

"Aomine-kun, ini..."

"Thanks..."

"Hah... ini semua gara-gara Aominecchi..." Kise menghela napas.

"Idiot! Bukannya ini salahmu? Kalau bukan kau duluan yang menantang untuk balapan, kita tidak akan ditilang!" protes Aomine.

"Lagian siapa yang nantang? Kau dan Midorimacchi saja yang terlalu emosi dan bersemangat!" Kise ngeles. "Lagian Murasakibaracchi yang ngajakin."

"Kise-chin tipu-tipu," komentar Murasakibara.

"Sudah," ucap Akashi. "Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang."

Keempat pemuda lain mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka, sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa banyak mata yang tertuju pada mereka, dan juga terdengar bisik-bisik semacam:

"Bukannya itu Kiseki no Sedai?" "OMG, ngapain mereka jalan kaki?" "Biasanya kan mereka bawa mobil."

Dan...

"Oh my goodness, Kise ganteng banget!" "Oh God! Shin-chan keren abis!" "Daiki seksi!" "Kyaa! Kyaa! Atsushi unyu!"

Dan juga...

"Eh, lihat ini, aku hamil anak Akashi." "Tunggu, bukannya yang di dalam perutmu itu bola basket yang barusan kita beli?" "Tunggu, bukankah harusnya pertanyaan yang paling penting itu: bukannya kamu COWOK?"

Dan yang terakhir sebelum mereka  **berlari**...

"KYAAAAAA! FOTO BARENG, PLIS!" "TANDA TANGAAAAAAANNNN!" "HAMILI AKUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

**Genjot. Genjot. Genjot.**

"Kise, hentikan nanodayo."

**Genjot. Genjot. Genjot.**

"Kise..."

**Genjot. Genjot. Genjot.**

"Kise, hent—"

**WOOSH! BRAK!**

"UWAAH!"

Kise dan Midorima pun terjatuh dan berguling-guling di atas aspal setelah mereka menabrak pengendara sepeda lain.

Ya, sepeda.

Karena ketiga mobil mereka disita oleh polisi, mereka terpaksa berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda kayuh. Akashi beralasan, "Shooting MV single baru kita nanti mengharuskan kita mengendarai sepeda, anggap saja ini latihan," seakan-akan mereka tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda. Dan, karena tidak membawa lucky item hari ini, Midorima mendapat bagian membonceng Kise. Di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah, Kise merengek-rengek, meminta agar dia saja yang mengayuh sepedanya dari belakang, sementara Midorima disuruh mengendalikan setirnya. Kise mengayuh dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat mereka menabrak orang lain.

"Sudah kubilang jangan kencang-kencang, Kise!" teriak Midorima kesal sambil menendang punggung dan pantat Kise yang kini sedang tengkurap di atas aspal.

Midorima menolehkan kepala ke arah pengendara sepeda yang barusan ditabrak mereka, yang kini mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi dan mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Sepertinya Midorima kenal.

"Aww, sakit," ucapnya, memandang ke arah Midorima. "Eh?"

"Oh, kau..." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Takao."

"Eh, Shin-chan toh. Wuakakakak! Ngapain? Kau naik sepeda? Wuakakakak!" Takao, pemuda yang ditabraknya, tertawa dengan volume yang tidak semestinya.

"Diam nanodayo," Midorima berkata sambil mencoba mendirikan lagi sepedanya yang terjatuh. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah Kise yang masih tengkurap dengan nyaman di atas jalan.

Midorima mengernyit. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Kise pingsan? Apakah sebegitu dahsyatnyakah tabrakan ini sampai membuatnya pingsan? Kenapa manusia ini sangat lebay?

Midorima menendangnya lagi.

"Oi! Kise!" panggilnya.

Dan jawaban yang diterimanya adalah, "Ngg~ sebentar, Midorimacchi~ Ahn~" dari Kise yang masih tidak bergerak.

Mendengar itu, Midorima memasang tampang shock. Ada apa ini?

"Ung... eh? Kuroko-chan mana, ya?" Takao menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya ke arah sekitar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Midorima melihat Takao dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kuroko?"

"Tadi aku membonceng Kuroko loooh~" kata Takao dengan nada pamer. Midorima tidak mengerti.

"Ng~"

Midorima mendengar Kise mendesah lagi.

"Kise-kun, tolong berdiri."

Eh? Suara Kuroko? Midorima menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya, tapi tidak kunjung menemukan sosok Kuroko di sana.

"K-Kise-kun..."

"Hnnnng~ sebentar Kurokocchi~"

Eh?

"Kise-kun, sakit."

"Kurokocchi, kau lembut sekali... chu~"

Midorima menatap lekat-lekat sosok Kise yang bicara sendiri. Sendiri? Tidak, mereka mendengar suara Kuroko. Apa mereka jadi gila gara-gara jatuh? Atau malah mereka terperangkap di dimensi lain ketika mereka  **jatuh dari sepeda**? Apakah mereka sekarang berada di dimensi semacam Tenjin Elementary yang ada di game Corpse Party atau apa? Apakah zombie apocalypse sedang terjadi?

Pikir Midorima, meng-copy-paste pikiran Kise dan Aomine kemarin.

Dia kembali menatap Kise setelah membersihkan kacamatanya.

"Kise-kun, jangan."

"Ah, Kurokocchi~ Berhenti membuat kuroko-ku daiki-daiki, aku jadi pingin nge-kise kamu."

Dan Midorima langsung menginjak kepala Kise ketika dia menyadari bahwa ada rambut berwarna biru muda menyembul dari bawah pundaknya.

* * *

"JAN KEN PON!" teriak mereka untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mengayuh sepeda dan siapa yang nanti dibonceng.

Tentu saja, dengan kecerdasan (alias kecurangan) yang dimiliki Midorima, dia jadi orang yang dibonceng, Kuroko juga—dia terlihat sedikit kecewa melihat ini, dia jadi tidak bisa satu sepeda dengan Kuro—eh? Tidak. Tidak.

Sementara yang mengayuh sepeda adalah Kise dan Takao.

"Horeee! Ayo, Kurokocchi! Aku akan memboncengmu!" Kise menarik tangan Kuroko dengan wajah senang.

"Tidak bisa, Kise!" Midorima menahan Kise, menarik kerah bajunya, mencekiknya.

"Errgh! Apa-apaan sih Midorimacchi ini! Aku kan kalah, jadi aku ngebonceng Kurokocchi~" katanya.

"Orang yang kalah tidak boleh menentukan nanodayo," kata Midorima, kemudian dia menatap sinis ke arah Takao. "Dan kau, aku tidak mau kau bonceng nanodayo."

"Idih," Takao sok bergidik.

"Aww, sebegitunya Midorimacchi ingin kubonceng~" Kise menyentuh dadanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"B-baka! Mana mungkin nanodayo! Hmph!" Midorima membuang muka.

"Tsundere abis," komentar Takao.

"Apa kau bilang nanodayo?"

"Tidak," Takao menggeleng, kemudian menatap Kise. "Bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan janken saja? Jadi, yang menang membonceng Kuroko."

"Hei! Kenapa yang  **menang**  membonceng Kuroko?" pekik Midorima. Berarti yang  **kalah**  membonceng dia? Dan kalah biasanya identik dengan tidak diinginkan. Hati Midorima tertusuk-tusuk, namun dia tidak mau mengungkapkannya.

"Oke!" Kise bersemangat.

"JAN! KEN! PON!"

Dan Midorima mengutuk lucky item hari ini yang merupakan sebuah mobil Audi... dan milik Akashi sedang disita oleh kepolisian.

Kise menang.

Kise melonjak senang.

* * *

Begitu tiba di SMA Teikou, Takao, dengan napas tersenggal-senggal dan kaki bergetar, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Midorima yang ada di belakangnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Bangsat. Dia pikir dia raja?

"Hmph!" hanya itu yang keluar dari Midorima sebelum pemuda berambut hijau itu turun dari sepeda dan berjalan ke arah tiga pemuda yang menunggunya di gerbang.

"Ergh," Takao memutar bola matanya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam sekolah untuk memarkirkan sepedanya.

"Shintarou," sapa Akashi. Di sebelahnya terlihat Murasakibara yang sedang meraba-raba snack yang diletakkannya di keranjang sepeda. Di sebelah Murasakibara ada Aomine yang menguap, masih duduk di atas sepeda fixie-nya. Si brengsek itu... mentang-mentang sepedanya tidak memiliki tempat boncengan, jadi dia berangkat sendiri. Sementara Murasakibara harus membonceng Akashi dan Midorima... grrr... 'membonceng' Kise.

"Mana Ryouta? Kenapa kau dengan Kazunari?" tanya Akashi.

Midorima menghela napas, "Ceritanya panjang," jawabnya. "Dan sepertinya Kise sengaja memperlama perjalanan ke sini karena sekarang dia sedang membonceng—"

"Hm?" Akashi menaikkan satu alis. "Dia sedang membonceng siapa?"

"Dia membonceng..." Midorima mengambil jeda beberapa detik untuk memberi efek dramatis pada kata-katanya, dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dulu sebelum berkata, "...Kuroko."

Mendadak Aomine menghilang bersama sepedanya setelah berkata, "Grrr! Aku akan mencari si brengsek itu!"

* * *

"Kurokocchi, lingkarkan tanganmu," paksa Kise sambil menarik tangan Kuroko untuk melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kise-kun, lebih baik berkonsentrasi dengan jalan," ucap Kuroko.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi kalau tidak dipeluk Kurokocchi? Otakku membeku jika tidak disentuh dengan kehangatan Kurokocchi," sepik Kise.

Kuroko hanya diam dan menurutinya saja.

Kise mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai, tidak seperti saat dia membonceng Midorima. Dia mengambil rute terjauh dari sekolah. Mereka melewati sawah-sawah dan perkebunan, mungkin akan lebih romantis jika lewat tepi pantai, sayangnya di sini tidak ada pantai. Dia memegangi tangan Kuroko yang melingkari pinggangnya agar tidak dilepas, dan dia juga menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, perjalanan yang sangat lambat, hijau dimana-mana, dan Kuroko yang mulai mengantuk pun kaget ketika mendadak sepeda yang mereka naiki berhenti.

"Kise-kun?"

"Kurokocchi, kita bolos sekolah saja hari ini, ya?" Kise membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kan mumpung kita sedang berdua saja, jadi..."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya akan jalan kaki karena saya mau sekolah," Kuroko turun dari sepeda dan berjalan menjauh dari Kise.

"Heee... Kurokocchi jahat~" Kise kembali mengayuh sepedanya, mengejar Kuroko yang mulai sedikit berlari. Saat sedang mengejar Kuroko, dia melihat sekilas bayangan dari arah sampingnya, dan dia pun menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Aomine dan sepeda-nya melaju dengan cepat ke arah Kuroko, membalap Kise yang memang tidak berniat untuk mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang.

"Aominecchi!?" pekik Kise, melotot melihat Aomine berhenti tepat di samping Kuroko.

"Tetsu, naik," perintah Aomine.

"..." Kuroko terdiam sejenak melihat sepeda Aomine yang notabene tidak memiliki boncengan sama sekali. "Di sebelah mana?" tanyanya heran.

"Di sini," Aomine membuka satu tangannya dan menunjuk top tube sepedanya.

"Aominecchiiii!" mereka mendengar Kise berteriak dan mengayuh sekuat tenaga ke arah mereka.

"Cepat! Kau ingin ke sekolah, kan? Akan kubonceng!  **Percayalah**!" teriak Aomine memaksa sambil menarik-narik lengan Kuroko.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan langsung menaiki sepeda Aomine. Berpegangan dan membiarkan tangan Aomine memerangkapnya. Dan mereka pun melaju dengan kencang.

"AOMINECCHIIII! AKU DULUAN YANG MEMBONCENG KUROKOCCHI!" teriakan panik Kise mengabur. Firasatnya tidak enak.

* * *

**Tap.**

"Aomine-kun."

**Woosh~ Pluk!**

"Aomine-kun?"

**Tap.**

"Aomine-kun... apa yang kita lakukan di sini?"

**Woosh~ Pluk!**

"Diam, Tetsu!" solot Aomine sebelum dia mengambil batu lain dari tepi sungai dan melemparkannya ke arah air yang mengalir tenang di hadapannya.

"Tapi, Aomine-kun bilang akan memboncengku ke sekolah? Kenapa kita malah berhenti di sini?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah tidak senang, melihat Aomine yang sedang kurang kerjaan melempari air sungai yang tidak berdosa dengan bebatuan.

Aomine menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya. "Aku bohong."

Kuroko menghela napas. Tingkah Kiseki no Sedai memang aneh. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Aomine.

Aomine yang melihat itu pun langsung bertanya, "Mau kemana kau, Tetsu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Saya mau ke sekolah," jawab Kuroko tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Dan Aomine pun berjalan cepat ke arahnya, menarik lengannya, "Tetsu! Ini sudah terlambat untuk masuk sekolah."

Aomine terlalu kencang menarik Kuroko, tubuh mereka bertabrakan dan membuat Aomine terjatuh.

"Argh! Sial!" pekik Aomine sambil mengelus pantatnya yang menabrak bebatuan kecil yang terasa menancap.

"Ugh..." sebuah erangan kesakitan dari Kuroko terdengar.

"Oi, Tetsu, kau tidak ap—" ucapan Aomine terhenti ketika dia menyadari sesuatu, dia baru sadar bahwa ada beban di pangkuannya: Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru muda di pangkuannya itu menunduk. Aomine dapat merasakan napas Kuroko yang hangat di dadanya, meski dibatasi oleh kain seragamnya. Dan tanpa sadar, Aomine melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Kuroko saat mereka terjatuh.

"Tetsu...?" napas Aomine tercekat ketika Kuroko secara perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Aomine. Dan iris mata biru muda pemuda itu menatap Aomine. Ah, kalau dilihat dari dekat, warnanya seperti langit. Dan, lagi-lagi, kalau dilihat dari dekat, anak ini manis. Hmm...

...semanis bibirnya.

Tunggu.

Tunggu!?

Tunggu...

Sejak kapan bibir Aomine dan Kuroko bertemu?

Aomine membuka perlahan matanya yang sempat terpejam beberapa detik, melihat dengan jelas mata biru langit itu membelalak menatapnya. Dia dapat merasakan napas mereka bertemu, hangat, sedikit basah. Dan ketika menyadari hal itu, lagi-lagi napas Aomine tercekat.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu. Setipis itu. Ya. Bagaimana mungkin Aomine bisa menyadari bahwa tadi wajahnya mendekati wajah Kuroko?

"Tetsu..."

* * *

Di sisi lain sungai itu, Kise, yang melihat semuanya—dan yang mendadak merasa sakit, dan demam, dan pusing, dan sesak—berbalik arah dengan sepedanya. Menjauh. Pulang.

Sekolah?

Persetan. Hari ini dia sakit.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
